Mitsuki Suzuhara
"The embodiment of Yin and Yang" Mitsuki Suzuhara (鈴原 三月, Suzuhara Mitsuki) is the head of the Makino clan. Also a Captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. Her lieutenant is Momo Hinamori. She also served Lady Kaguya from Sagashite Castle, in the land of the moon. Appearance She has the appearance of a beautiful young girl with long black hair that almost reaches to the ground, golden eyes and natural complexion. She is kind of a petite. She wears a Rosario, that Kaguya gave her, to control her youko abilities. Mitsuki also wears a hair locks which is colored pink and white. She is the slender type. She wears a Shinigami outfit with sleeves and wears a short-sleeved captain's haori coat. Post Timeskip, She still wears a short-sleeved captain's haori coat. She wears the white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the silver-white, windflower light silk (ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) ''that Byakuya gave her. Her hairstyle changed as well, the hairstyle is almost similar to Nakoruru from Samurai Showdown. And the ninja gloves are the ones Kohaku and Hayate wear in Sakura Hime Kaden. Personality She can sometimes be kind, caring, and passionate, but when it comes to her youko side, she can become violent and wild. She can also be protective of people who are close to her. History Mitsuki died in the age of 17 during the war between the Kuran clan, guardians of darkness, and the Makino clan, guardians of light. Apparently instead of being sent to the Soul Society, like all other souls, she was sent to the land of the moon, Sagashite Castle. It is then she became a youko and was unable to control her abilities completely. Her mentors, Amaterasu, Suma, Kurogane and Fai helped her control her youko side. While exploring the land of the moon, she saw a dragon that has the skin color of the river, named Haku. He was the last dragon to ever live. She was able to get him before some people were going to buy him to abuse him and sell his skin for money. It took a while for Mitsuki and Haku to bond, but as time flies, they became great friends and Haku became very loyal to her. Few years had past, and she met Byakuya Kuchiki in the world of dreams. He told her almost everything about the Soul Society and somewhat about himself. The next day, Mitsuki asked Kaguya if she may go to the Soul Society and stay there for awhile. Kaguya accepted her request. Then she transported Mitsuki to the Soul Society and goes to the Shino Academy, to become a Shinigami. She passed the Shino Academy in just two years. Mitsuki then joined 10th Division as 3rd seat. During her time in the squad under Captain Hitsugaya, she trains every morning to get stronger. At night however, she takes her evening walks. While walking she sees Byakuya and was surprised how much he has changed on the outside. Mitsuki was curious if his personality changed or not, so she started walking to him. He saw and didn't recognize her at first because her hair was longer. But when he looked at her more carefully, he remembered her. Mitsuki was so happy that he remembered her, it made her blush. Few Months had passed, Mitsuki and Byakuya have grown closer to each other than before. Byakuya developed feelings for her and asked her to marry him. She accept his proposal and became his wife, and became part of the Kuchiki clan. As time goes by she was promoted as the new Captain of the 5th Division. In her new squad she was immediately respected and loved. Powers & Abilities '''Swordsmanship Expert:' Mitsuki is a an expert in swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks with some great effort. Shunpo Master: Her usage in Shunpo is the same level as Byakuya's and Captain Suì-Fēng's. She actively uses her expert of Shunpo techniques and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters as well as from a distance. Thus making hitting her almost impossible if not for the advanced combatant whether normal form or her youko state. Her movements are noticeably so fast that few would be likely to see an attack take place. Kido Master: She too has displayed her knowledge of high level Kido spells, able to cast several in quick succession whether with or without incantations and almost no effort and possesses intimidating power. She has been shown to use kido spells up to level 81 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kido application and density. She can use a low-level spell in rapid succession and with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. *'Immense Spiritual Energy:' Though being Captain has the necessity of having very high spiritual pressure, since her youth she has been known to have already high spiritual pressure. This high spiritual pressure made it hard for her to communicate with her Zanpakuto, to achieve Bankai and to control its power. *'Master Strategist:' Though being Captain has the necessity of having very high spiritual pressure, since her youth she has been known to have already high spiritual pressure. This high spiritual pressure made it hard for her to communicate with her Zanpakuto, to achieve Bankai and to control its power. *'Enhance Endurance:' Though being Captain has the necessity of having very high spiritual pressure, since her youth she has been known to have already high spiritual pressure. This high spiritual pressure made it hard for her to communicate with her Zanpakuto, to achieve Bankai and to control its power. *Her reiatsu looks like light aura around her, her power immense and somewhat controlled. In her youko side however, dark aura surrounds her and it shows her eyes turn from gold to demon-bloody eyes. Youko Form: Mitsuki's youko side can be violent and dangerous. Once the Rosario's amulet is seperated from the chain, her hair turns to pure light platinum, purple markings under her eyes, claws and fangs, eyes red like bloody demon eyes and has somewhat a murderous aura. Guardian of Light (Stage 1) : In her first stage she wears a Black Garment that protects her from negative energy. When she's in that stage, pure light aura surrounds her and her eye color changes from gold to blue. Her offense and defense increases. She also uses the clow cards, that her master, Clow Reed, gave to her when she was young. Warrior of Light (Stage 2; Last Stage) : 'She asks for ones with pure hearts to give her their "light". When she is fully powered by everyone's light, her black garment turns to more of a warrior garment. Her clothes becomes pure white with blue on it. In order for her to purify one's heart, she need enough energy to do so. All of that goes to her wings. She uses an incantation for it. Her wings turns into a sword of light and stabs the person in the heart not to kill, but to take all the pain, greed, sadness, etc. that caused their hearts grief and filled with negativity. Zanpakutō '''Shana '(シャナ, "Rose") to the anime, Shakugan no Shana It is considered as an Arms-type Treasure Tool, crafted by a blacksmith who was later reborn as Tenmoku Ikko, an old ally of Kurogane, the Mystes who was also the first who wielded it. The sword is pure black with black hilt-wrapping and black sheath. *'''Shikai: Triggered by the command "Burn everything that stands in your way" (あなたの道に立っているすべてのものを燃やす, "Anata no michi ni tatte iru subete no mono o moyasu.") Shikai Special Ability: 'In its Shikai, Shana's appearence remains unchanged, but when the wielder decides, flames surrounds the blade. This fire burns at incredible intensity, and doesn't harm its wielder *'Fracture of Heaven and Earth (天破壌砕; Tenpa Jyousai): Fire builds up on the length of the katana and as she sideways sends a wave of fire towards the enemy, causing severe injuries. *'Phoenix's Light' (フェニックスの光; Fenikkusu no Hikari ''): Fire builds up on the length of the katana's blade, like a flaming torch, and as she slashes downwards, she sends wings of fire, like the Phoenix, towards the enemy. *'Bankai: Triggered by the command "Nietono no Shana" (贄殿遮那, "Shielding Hall of Sacrifice") 'Bankai Special Ability: '''Still has her sword, her hair and eyes change color to a fiery crimson, with embers fluttering from her head down, along with wings, that looks like an angel's, and that it has a color of light red-orange mixed a bit with white and flames surrounds her. Her speed and offense increase. *'Blazing Flame (燃える炎; Moeru honō): It can provide a continuous stream of flame and long ranged attacks in air or on the ground. *'Phoenix's Scar '(フェニックスの傷跡; Fenikkusu no Kizuato): She holds her sword up and a giant Phoenix, that is made out of flames, appears above her and she points her sword at the enemy and the phoenix greatly injures the enemy with leaving the air scarred in the form of the Phoenix. Chizakura (血桜; "Bloody Cherry Blossom") A mystic legendary sword that was once wielded by Kaguya who fought against Man-Eating Monoke. It's the only weapon that can kill/destroy ,the man-eating mononoke. The sword has a golden hilt, magenta and ruby marks hilt-stone wrapping and a crimson red sheath. *'Shikai:' Triggered by the command "Protect me with your light" (あなたの光で私を守る, "Anata no hikari de watashi o mamoru.") Shikai Special Ability: 'In its Shikai, Chizakura's appearence remains unchanged like Shana's, but white aura surrounds her sword and her blade shines like the moonlight. It increases her youko abilities. *'Diamond Spear Blast '(金剛槍破; ''Kongōsōha) It is a special attack that launches shards of diamond. It stabs and cuts the enemy mutiple times. *'Dark Path Slashing Moon Wave '(冥道斬月波; Meidō Zangetsuha) An immensely strong and powerful offensive technique that creates a path that sends anyone who is hit with it directly to Hell itself, killing them without actually harming them. It creates a massive black circle that will send an entire body directly into Hell, leaving no trace left behind. However, when one is first learning to use the technique, the Meidō will take on the form of a black crescent moon that will only send a small portion of a person into Hell along with their soul. As the user gains power, the Meidō will grow in size until it becomes a complete and perfect circle. *'Death Moon '(死月; Shi Tsuki) It drains the spiritual energy from people or opponents by cutting them in general, with a big or small injury. *'Bankai: '''Triggered by the command "Kaden no Chizakura" (華伝; "''Legend of Bloody Cherry Blossom") 'Bankai Special Ability: '''White Aura surrounds her and her sword. Her outfit changes and so does her eye color. She wears a youko warrior garment and her sword's blade turns to black like the moonless sky. It increases her speed, defense, and offense. *'Moon's Divine Retribution (月の神の報復;'' Tsuki no kami no hōfuku'') A white energy aura blasts that can kill 50 opponents with one swing. *'The Luna Diviner ('月に舞う魔人, ''Tsuki ni Mau Majin) An ally who's under the moonlight, gives the ability to heal most injuries. *'Demoniac Dancing in the Moon '(月の悪魔ダンス; ''Tsuki no akuma dansu) When she use it, her body disperses into plum-colored mist leaving only Chizakura, her youko type, zanpakutō, visible. The sword becomes marvelously swung without the user's body. The mist burns the enemies who touch it and will enter the their wounds that it made which will cause the burnt from inside and outside simultaneously. The secret techniques of this spell is to use horizontally spinning Chizakura as the core covered by the mist, becoming a disc-like saw which slice through the enemies. a_new_angel_by_anime_girl_09-d55b8z8.png|Mitsuki in an angel's egg genderbender_form__mitsuki__by_anime_girl_09-d5g45cq.jpg|Mitsuki's Genderbender form i__m_here_for_you___by_anime_girl_09-d5app7x.jpg|Mitsuki with Byakuya mitsuki_suzuhara__full_appearance__by_anime_girl_09-d582fp2.jpg Sexy Mitsuki.jpg|Mitsuki in her gigai (Not a fan of dresses though) When theyre not in their shinigami outfits...jpg|When they're not in their uniforms. Category:Shinigami